<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Red, Red Wine by wyvernwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996729">That Red, Red Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood'>wyvernwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Object and Concept Anthropomorphism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalism, Drabble, F/M, Fermentation, Necrophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwood/pseuds/wyvernwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They want the same things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cannibalism/Necrophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Works [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Writing Rainbow Red</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Red, Red Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/gifts">Welsper</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amity and Perversity lay crumpled next to a tall tree, still warm, fallen to ambush. Two came upon the corpses unexpectedly, and yet inevitably, being who they were.</p><p>"They're so beautiful," Necrophilia said. "I must have them." </p><p>Cannibalism licked his lips. "I saw them first."</p><p>How could she satisfy his appetite, Necrophilia wondered, and yet have what she needed for her own? There -- a vessel, unbroken. "Before the blood congeals --"</p><p>At Necrophilia's gesture, Cannibalism understood. "Hold the jar. I'll hang the bodies from the tree. Their cut throats will drain right in."</p><p>"And while it ferments..." </p><p>They shared mirrored smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>